Katara her passing away
by BTRusherSwiftWW
Summary: Like the title says. She is the last one of the gaang. They all passed away and now it is her turn. The now old but very ill Katara leaves the Southern Water Tribe for one last trip to her past home Air Temple Island and to spend her last moments with her family and 2nd favorite Avatar and her friends 'til she passes. Kataang.


**HEEY GUYS!**

**THis is my first Avatar fanfic so don't go too hard on me please. AND this is my first story I published here ever since my writers block I still have..kinda. Ayways I never thought about writing a fanfic for Avatar because I had this obsession with it 'til …2010? But since The legend of Korra launched and i find out about this and the The Promise Series I got obsessed with both Avatar series. WITH ONE ALL OVER AGAIN. Thank you Bryke for making my childhood complete with Avatar: Last Airbender . AND for making me a very crazy 14 year old teen who loves the old one secretly still and the new Legend Of Korra. **

**Anywayss this story takes places in LOK but the main character is Katara. Ever since I saw a very old Katara who misses her death husband Aang terrible I was like: KATARA GO DOWN. IT IS BETTER FOR YOUR HEART. But she didn't in season 1. Hope she dies in season 2. Okay this sounds very cruel but I just want her to pas away because she will be reunited with her old friends and Aang again. SOO I MADE A FANFIC ABOUT HER PASSING AWAY PEACEFULLLY *APPLAUSE* It is is sad though but I am sure the diehard Kataang shippers will love it. *hint: GO KATAANG * Also Zuko is already death in this one and not travelling the world on his own. SO THERE IS NO ZUTARA. MWHUAHUA. AND there is Makorra, friendship Linzen and a hint of Borra in it. We shall see what season 2 will bring. I love Makorra but.. I don't think Bolin is willing to give up on Korra…yet. He was and maybe still is madly in love with her. And I love both ships and a bad decision maker so they are here in it.**

**~ Disclaimer ~ : I sadly do not own the series or any of the characters. Except nurse Lya in this chapter. Yes it sounds a lot like Kya. Le bad at creating names for fictional characters. Im sad , I know. All the other stuff in here is all owned by Bryke. They're awesome. **

**OOH WAIT BEFORE I FORGET: I put this story in both ATLA and LOK archive. Because it has the ATLA characters with some LOK people and it takes place in LOK world. Like I said this one-shot is about Katara her passing away. **

**Whew i talk a lot. Hope you enjoy. If not.. Korra is after you in Avatar State. Because she actually LOVES it. Yes im friends with her.**

**Ooh yeah: ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE. MY GRAMMAR FAILS. A LOT. DONT BE MAD. PLEASE. ALSO ( LMFAO IM TALKING WAY TOO MUCH HUH.. ) THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE A TWO-SHOT OR HAVING 3 CHAPTERS. OKAY ON WITH THE STORY. Aight.**

* * *

**~ Somewhere in the Southern Water Tribe ~**

'' Master Katara , are you sure you should travel with your son Tenzin today to Republic City? You look more ill than ever.. Not an insult by the way. Maybe you catched a serious cold weeks ago while teaching healing or water-bending to your students? Which means you should stay here and rest. '' The young nurse of the old but powerful woman said. Her eyes were fulfilled with worry about the health of one of her greatest friends and longtime teacher in healing.

Master Katara wasn't the young woman anymore we all know from her journeys during the 100 year war with the from orgin Airbending Avatar. In fact she was now the resemblance of her grandma who passed away years ago, long before her dear husband died too. But the old woman just chuckled and smiled towards the young lady while packing all of her photo-albums and other import stuff with a great value. Some things looked like trash but the memories with it made it for the old woman more valuable than for example a pure golden necklace. When she was done she said to her healer and one of her favorite pupils ''Don't you find this a relief for not taking care of me anymore for a long period of time? '' The nurse flinched when she heard the words. Why has she this feeling it will certainly be more than a long period of time.. Eventually she nodded and tried to understand why her teacher is so stubborn. The old water-bender just smiled and began to speak again. '' I feel perfectly fine my dear, don't even dare to worry about me. '' she lied. Of course everyone knew she didn't look well and was ill for more than 1 month already but Katara hates it when people worry about her.

'' But master Katara, the trip is really exha-. '' The young nurse , called Lya , tried again. Begging mentally for her old friend to stay at the Southern Water Tribe so she can try everything to heal her. Even though she already did everything she could. Lya was not willing to give up yet. Eventually she couldn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by the old lady again.

'' I'm leaving for my trip to Air Temple Island today. Not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but today. I really want to see how my son Tenzin , his wife Pema and my grand-children are. Also my other two children , Kya and Bumi and their families are flying to Air Temple Island today. Again a reason why I should come. Of course I also want to know how the young Avatar is doing with her air-bending training and how her friends are. And last but not least: I haven't seen my own house I shared with my family on Air Temple Island for more than 8 months. I think I need to clean it again. You really deserve some rest, my dear Lya. I can take care of my own. Just like I did in the good old days.. '' She said while her gaze left the young nurse her face and leaded to her window. Katara looked at the sun who was slowly rising. The old waterbender remembered how she and her lovely Aang looked at it when he was still alive. He always loved the sun. Because it was so bright, warm and welcoming he said . Especially when it was at her highest point or at sunrise and sunset. But he enjoyed every moment from the sun. The past Avatar said the sun reminded him of her. Because according to him , Katara had all of these things but loved her at every moment. The old woman smiled at this memory and realized she thinks about him more than usual recently.

'' I see there is nothing that can stop you to spend your last day with them, huh? '' Lya said smiling while her eyes were getting watery. '' We all know you are dying, Master Katara. And it scares me…a lot. I always believed you had the eternal life because of how strong you are mentally. I know no one has that but still.. I can't believe you are probably gone tonight.. But I forgot everyone has their ailments psychically when they get older.. And I figured out that a long time without your true love is also very heartbreaking and exhausting when you desperately want to see him or her again. And it is already almost 18 years huh..? Sometimes this desire to see that certain person again is so bad that it can even damage your health which makes your ill.. That also plays now , isn't? '' The now crying Lya said. Katara nodded yes with a sad smile on her face and embraced the young nurse again. She was although happy that she will be reunited soon again with all of her old friends, brother and true love but leaving earth also means that she has to let others behind.. Which saddens her a lot too. Even Katara let a tear out now because knowing she will be death very soon and leaves people she truly loves behind.

Meanwhile Lya was trying to talk again while crying badly in her teacher and friend her arms.

'' I..I am so sorry that I can't heal you, Katara.. I really tried everything to heal you but nothing works…and- '' Of course she was cut off again.

'' It is fine my dear. I had an amazing life and people like you make me forget sometimes about the many losses I already experienced. I love you, my friend. I really do. And remember: I am never gone. Aang, the others and me will be watching over you all with the great Ocean and Moon spirits. You will be fine. I make sure nothing bad will happen to you. Lya you are truly like a daughter to me and a great person. Don't be all sad because of this old woman leaving but be happy knowing she will never forget you and protect everyone here in the Southern Water Tribe. Everyone has their time to go. No one has the eternal life, not even the Avatar. But what is fun about living forever when you already lost so many people? Nothing , honey. Really nothing. And even though I am actually really scared to go and sad that I leave you all psychically behind.. My time has come to leave the wonderful life I had here. But we all have to someday. And today is my someday. '' The old waterbender said while comforting Lya, her old student, the nurse-healer who is now 22 years old. Her so-called ' young daughter'. The words of Katara really hit her but she has to be strong so kept her head up and gave Katara one last hug.

''…I know Katara. I know. I am forever thankful I met you. Master Katara..And so-called 'Old Mom'. Thank you. For everything you did for our Tribe and for me… Now go and have fun with your family. Tenzin, Kya and Bumi are already way too long , I think Oogi is already getting nervous because you are not coming out of this igloo. '' Lya said while wiping her tears away and forcing a smile.

'' Allright then, let's settle this. I am ready to go for my last trip on earth. '' Katara said to Lya. They both nodded but before Lya walked out the igloo, Katara grabbed her by her wrist suddenly and said '' Promise me one thing Lya. '' while looking into her lightblue eyes.

'' What is it, Master Katara? '' Lya said, forcing herself not to cry again.

'' Stay strong and take good care of our chief, your husband, and rest. The little one in your belly needs it. '' She said smiling. Lya nodded and smiled too while looking at her belly. The next few months were going to be hard but she needed to be strong. For her husband and her upcoming child. Then both of them finally walked out of the igloo with all of Katara her stuff packed while greeted by everyone in the Southern Water Tribe. They all knew this day was coming and kneeled down on both of their knees and bowed as final goodbye. Katara didn't let a tear but inside she was dying. Emotionally and from the pain she had. The old water-bender knew she hadn't much longer and said her final thank you's to her Tribe she will leave in several minutes. While everyone stood up and a lot of them burst out in tears they stayed in their place to watch the big sky-bison with 'The oldest one here', 'The Mother Of The Air-Nomads' , 'Greatest Water-bender and healer in the world' and last but not least 'Mom of the Southern Water-tribe' leave, heading to the far Air-temple Island. Katara made her way to Oogie, the sky-bison, while greeted by her children and gave each of them a hug. Tenzin and Bumi helped their mother up on the Sky-Bison while she gave a one last look to the tribe. The tears she was holding back now flooded her cheeks and when she found her voice back she thanked her Tribe for one last time.

'' Thank you all from the Southern Water Tribe to be here in one of my final moments. Don't be sad I will always be with you. '' She stopped for 2 seconds , repeating the last sentence in her head. Aang said this too as one of his last sentences. The memory was a long time ago but she still remembered it clearly. That day a part of her died. Tonight the other part will be dying too. Then she spoke further '' Tonight is my time coming to an end. I will be watching and protecting you all from the bad things in life with the great Moon and Ocean Spirit. I have one last favor for you all here: Please remember me when I am not here anymore. Thank you all. For everything. '' she said.

Afterwards she gave one last glance to Lya and her husband. Both of them had flooding tears on their cheeks but still looked happy because they had each other their comfort. Katara smiled at them and they smiled back and with this all said and done, Tenzin said the familiar '' Yip-Yip '' and sky-bison Oogie flew away. Heading towards Air-Temple Island were Katara will be in her last moments. While flying the old water-bender never took her glance away from the still young couple until she didn't saw them anymore. The love those two had for each other reminded Katara of her and Aang. How bad she misses him… Suddenly she heard her son Tenzin saying that the flight on Oogie will take 5 hours and because it was still early in the morning she thought it was a good idea to sleep in a bit. Her children Kya and Bumi tucked her in while Tenzin directed the sky-bison to their home. Knowing this will be her last time on a sky-bison she looked for one last time at the view. The ocean looked beautiful and while noticing the sun-rise the old lady chuckled to herself. She swear she could also hear his laugh right now like he always did when they were flying.

'' Well Aang it was a long time but now that I can even hear you laugh clearly it seems that I see you soon huh?.. I love you my dearly beloved and to be honest: I can't wait to see you again. My husband. My favorite Avatar.'' She whispered while drifting asleep in her daughter her arms who was also smiling. They all heard the laugh. Their dad laugh. He was coming soon to pick her up. And besides it was sad that their mother was leaving, all of the siblings were happy. Why? Because their mother will be with their dad again. And of course with her old friends. The one she misses so much. But the most important is Katara and Aang together again. That is the only thing that counts from now on 'til her passing. Right here. And right now.

_**Omg this turned out to be really long. No worries chapter 2 is coming one of these days. Probably also the last chapter or this story will be 3 chapters. Not going for more than that. Seriously. Hope you all loved this first chapter and please review, follow, favorite and stuff! I will appreciate it very much since this is my first story since my writers block I still have for some of my stories. IF YOU REVIEW MUCH I WILL OF COURSE TRY TO FINISH CHAP 2 EARLIER ! =D**_


End file.
